The Life of a Spirit Fox
by Emeralddragon694
Summary: Many people wonder what made Youko so cold hearted. Now they now the answer. Mostly tragedy, with a little humor at the end. Rated T for swearing.


_Long ago, when all three worlds-human, spirit, and demon-were linked, humans lived in constant fear of Oni, or demons. I was one of those oni, born a Kitsune, or fox demon. We Kitsune had a treaty with the Neko and Ookami (cat and wolf demons) to spread peace. And we were not the ones that broke that treaty. _

_They did. _

_I remember standing with you younger sisters, Sakura, Miho, and Kiku, playing in the pond in our backyard, when it began to snow red. My sister Kiku-the youngest there, she would appear about three of your years-screamed out "Onii-chan! I can't move!" Indeed, her feet, which had been submerged in the pond, had been stuck in the ice._

_My sisters began to attempt to free her, while I ran for a more accomplished fire apparition to free her. But when I reached the spot where my tribe had been recreating, all is found was horror._

_The Nekos-famous for their abilities to move and attack with water, had staged their attack next to a river. My people had no chance of winning, as the river was by a small desert-no earth for us to control._

_I ran back to my village, trying to ignore the ground that now smelled of my people's blood. _

_I smelled the smoke before I saw it. When I found my village, it was flaming. My sisters were no where to be found. I had nothing I could do, no where I could go. I left the demon world and went to the spirit world, hoping I would be safe there. But spirit world was just as bad as demon world. _

_I was attacked daily and was often hurt by the agents of the Neko and Ookami. But I needed to find my sisters. I need to know if they were alive. _

_Finally, one of the Nekos captured me. I found my sisters, Miho and Kiku. They informed me that Sakura had been killed three years prior, and Kiku was near death herself. They had been tortured and all I could do was sit and listen. _

_When the Nekos came the next day, they went to whip Miho and Kiku. I begged them not to touch them, to hit me for them. They just laughed and put me in chains, told me that "the system doesn't work that way" and made me watch as Kiku was whipped to death. At the time, I appeared to be 12 of your years. _

_I went into a deep depression. Miho became my number one necessity. When they tried to whip her, I wrapped my body as tightly around her as I could to make sure the whips never came anywhere near her. My precious little sister, my dear Miho. _

_They took her later, despite all the precautions I had. I woke up one day and saw Miho, sitting bleeding against the wall, eyes staring blankly. _

_I wept. I wept for hours. When the guards came, I all the pain and anger I had towards them rush out. I murdered him and every other guard in there. I then escaped into the night._

_I ran for miles and finally collapsed from exhaustion. I slept for hours and when I woke up a bat boy was staring at me. _

"_What do you want?" I snapped. He drew back in alarm._

"_W-what's wrong?" He stuttered out._

"_Everyone I know is fucking dead!" I screamed._

"_Me too." He whispered. I looked at him, his ears and wings drooping. _

"_Oh." We sat awkwardly for a while. _

_He smiled. "I know! We should travel together!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_We should hang out together. You know, travel around. That sort of thing." He smiled._

_I looked at him. He could be useful, and he did seem pretty idiotic. I could take advantage of him, and dispose of him when he ceased being useful._

"_Okay. I'm Youko."_

"_Kuronoue."_

_~*~_

"AND HE DIED TOO!" He screamed. "How come everyone I know freaking DIES!?!"

"Minamino-san, do you seriously believe that you were this…apparition?" Kanajima-san, Suichii's therapist, asked seriously.

"Yes, because it's true!" The 8-year-old Suichii raved. "I have dreams about it and sometimes marks appear on my body! It's so weird! Or am I just insane? But I'm to smart to be insane, right? RIGHT?"

"Minamino-san, I suggest you take these pills everyday. They should make the dreams go away." Kanajima-san said as he handed the pills to Suichii.

~*~

"Of course the pills did nothing, after all these weren't hallucinations, but totally reality." Kurama explained. "But it gave me a very interesting story to tell. Plus I got into the habit of taking these pills. And that concludes the wonderful story of why I take these placebos."

"O-oh…what a nice story…" Yusuke said sweatdropping as Kuwabara slowly moved away from the fox and Hiei tried desperately not to burst into laughter. "Well I have to go to school now so…" And with that he bolted from the room, Kuwabara running with him.

Kurama turned to the now snickering Hiei. "They do realize I was joking, right?

_AN: What happens with Juliet gets bored? This pointless fic, that's what! Actually, it was a story I wrote for my Creative Writings class, with the last bit added on later. So yes, I hope you enjoyed this story. This is my theory as to what happened, and to why Youko is such a coldhearted bitch. An incredibly attractive coldhearted bitch yes, but a coldhearted bitch. At least until he becomes Suichii. _


End file.
